One prior art vessel support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,583 wherein a plurality of thin diaphragm members are each affixed at one end by rivets, welding or bolts to the vessel surface and their other ends are welded to the trunnion ring. While this design was a substantial improvement over prior art support apparatus, the relatively rigid connection between the diaphragms and the vessel imposed flexibility limits.